Heat
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Used to be: Big Sister to Mother. Kikyo was a sister to Rin, but that will change when the Taiyoukia and Miko get a little intaminte SessKik, my very first Lemon. So be kind, please. ONESHOT


_A/N: O.O Hehee. My very first lemon fic; otay? Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? (looks at Lawyers; of which are holding Tetsusaiga, Sounga, and Banryuu at her.) -gulps- I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomar, Kikyo, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un. But I do own this fic, and the OOC versions of Kikyo and Sesshomaru(lawyers charge) OKAY I DON'T! I do own the blue demon though. GD. No fun._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo never did understand it; where did her lord go to everytime he dissapeared. Yes, she and Rin were used to his dissapearences. But this was wierd; if either she or Rin touched him, he would freeze. Like he was trying to controll himself; it seemed Jaken and Ah-Un knew what was going on. But a glare from Lord Sesshomaru; and Jaken was silent; its not like Ah-Un could talk anyway.

She heard it; the ceremonail parcade of Lord Sesshomaru leaving. Jaken would bawl and beg. Rin would wish for his well being and she, Kikyo, would simply talk to him in the most unexpected way. With her eyes. Ever since the Shikon Jewel had ressurected her and the Tenseiga had saved her soul, she'd traveled with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. And she'd discovered her ability to talk to Lord Sesshomaru using her eyes.

At first the messages were short and blunt; but over time they became full length conversations. She and Lord Sesshomaru shared a few alikes. They weren't good at voicing thier feelings, both had tragic pasts, and both were alone in the world. Well, not anymore. She now had Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and...Lord Sesshomaru. Kikyo was fully worried for her lord though, it seemed he was in pain.

**ILikeKikyoSesshomaruFictsILikeKikyoSesshomaruFictsILikeKikyoSesshomaruFictsILikeKikyoSesshomaruFicts**

Kikyo left the fire area, Rin had acciedentally cut herself and needed herbs for the infection from the rusted blade. The miko heard a rustle behind her and spun to see the problem. No one was there. Trying to cease her increased laboured breathing, Kikyo put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

But she let out a shriek as something knocked her to the ground and two large blue hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her legs apart with his and looked at Kikyo. His face was huge and toad-like, two bulging red eyes, a huge nose and a little human-like mouth. He licked his lips excitedly at the young shojo in front of him.

"You may be a ningen shojo...but you look," the demon took a sniff at her; Kikyo shuddered, but she couldn't scream. Her voice was diminished and she was scared to death. What did this thing want with her ", and smell, delicious." He sniffed at her chest and naval; Kikyo was diguisted, what was the youkia planning to do with her? "You are a virgin...good." The demon reached down to untie her hakama and haori from her shoulders.

Only then did Kikyo find her voice to scream; this demon, was trying to rape her!. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She shrieked, tears coming from the sides of her eyes. Thats when she realized she was too far away from Jaken, Ah-Un, or Rin to hear. She couldn't believe it, she was going to lose her virginity to a...a monster. And not to the one she truly loved...Lord Sesshomaru.

The demon backhanded her so hard Kikyo saw stars. Man her head hurt now; as well as her mind. "Wench; do that again and you won't live much longer." The demon snarled, struggling with the tie to her hakama's, finally preparing a claw and ripping through it. Kikyo felt her anger boil up in her gut.

"I'd never submit to the likes of you!" Kikyo snarled. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" The demon grew angry, this wench wouldn't listen to him. Forgetting his previous intention of raping her, he placed his hands at her neck and squeezed; almost at once, Kikyo stopped screaming.

"I wonder," the demon said, mocking her with a cruel smile playing on his lips ", should I stangle you, break your neck..." Then he seemed to consider something in his head "...or follow through my original plan and rape you...if you beg." He tightened his grip on the shojo's neck; making Kikyo sputter and gasp. Kikyo was starting to black out...

SHNG!

The demon's hand loosened at once and Kikyo opened her eyes to see that demon's greusome face and head right next to her face. Blood everywhere, there was a snort of disguist and the head went rolling. Silver and white...some one knelt by her and helped her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kikyo gasped, tears evident in her eyes; even thogh she tried so hard to hold her emotions back; she wasn't doing too well. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled her up and down; checking for injuries. When he spied the broken hakama's; he turned from Kikyo; holding his head. "Milord..."

"Kikyo...get away," Sesshomaru grunted, sounding like he was holding back so much pain. "I...I might hurt...you." Kikyo felt touched, he was struggling to warn her in his state. "I...might..." Sesshomaru let out anouther gasp/groan/grunt "...end up...Kikyo...run."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are in pain..." Kikyo said softly, Sesshomaru tensed and Kikyo stepped closer. "Please...tell me..." Kikyo asked; as tears seeped through her eyes and her heart pounded past its limits. She'd heard of this, they called it heat. Where a dog; or in this case, dog-demon felt the uncontrolling need to mate. "Are you...?"

"...Kikyo...get away..." Sesshomaru gasped/grunted/groaned again,she could tell he was trying to fight down the instint; but the instint was slowing winning over his self-controll. "I might end up..." He threw her a glance with his eyes and Kikyo replid softly as they began thier communication.

_Kikyo_,Sesshomaru's eyes said; a desprate plea,_ I might hurt you! Get away! I can't stand to hurt you..._ He looked away and fought his instints for a minute as Kikyo took in the information. Sesshomaru turned around, the edges of his eyes a pale red _...because I love you!_

Kikyo felt elated. _Well, well, what a coinsidence..._ Her eyes read, through her tears of worry for her lord..._because, milord Sesshomaru..._ Kikyo stepped a little closer; she was only a few feet away from him now._ ...I love you too...and I'll be willing to cease your pain..._

_Kikyo! You don't understand!_ Sesshomaru's eyes read desprately _I don't want to hurt you!_ Kikyo put a shaking hand on his shoulder and Sesshomaru stiffened immeadiently. _Kikyo...are you..._ Sesshomaru fought off another wave of instint _...sure about this?_

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kikyo said, looking at the gracefull tai-youkai ", I've never been more sure in my lives or deaths." Suddenly, the taiyoukia's lips crashed down on hers in a heart-shattering kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red and outlined and his marks on his cheeks had expanded. Kikyo felt a little nervous in her heart...Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt her on purpouse...

The intensity of the kiss grew and Kikyo surpressed moans as she realized Sesshomaru's hands were roaming around her body. At her waist, her back, her chest and naval area. She moaned inwardly and through the kiss. OMG! She wanted him so badly now...and he was playing a teaser game with her. She felt him lower her to the ground; oh, so she'd been picked up bridal style; had she?

Her hakama's had slid off easily and now her hoari was gone; revealing her hidden beauty to the taiyoukai before her. Sesshomaru returned to kissing her face and then her neck and collarbone. Suddenly, he took one of her full breasts into his mouth; making Kikyo shudder in pleasure; oh gods this was heaven.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a need to dispatch of his clothing, stopping his caressing of Kikyo's body; he heard the ningen groan in surprise. Growling low to tell her he wasn't leaving, Sesshomaru started stripping down. Within a few minutes he'd thrown the unwanted garments to the ground and resumed his activity.

Kikyo looked at his nude form; he had two magenta stripes at his waist, chest, and legs. And oh my god; he was big! How did he expect her to take that in!? Sesshomaru took that same breast in his mouth and heard Kikyo's pleasured moans. His tongue wrapped around her nipple's peak; making the ningen groan agian in anticipation. The taiyoukia then moved to the other breast; once more taking it fully into his mouth. Kikyo shuddered in pleasure and let out another pleasured moan as Sesshomaru started kissing her between her breasts and up her neck. And once more covered Kikyo's lips in his. Kikyo slowly broke the kiss and moved down his muscled chest to his cock.

Her tonue caressed it and Sesshomaru made the oddest noise. Too soft to be a growl and to enjoyable to be a whisper... Sesshomaru was _purring!_ Kikyo took his whole dick into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he moaned in pure pleasure. When he figured out of what the ningen was doing; increasing his sexual frustration! Sneaky wench.

Suddenly Kikyo was back up at his lips where Sesshomaru got himself the advantage; by simply kissing her body. Oh kami she tasted so sweet, then he thrust two fingers inside Kikyo's temple; making the miko gasp in pain and surprise. She was sure a hell of a lot wetter than Sesshomaru expected her to be. A smirk making its way back onto his face, he pulled out his fingers and licked them. Oh kami she tasted so damn sweet.

He returned to her face and began kissing her tenderly once more, and then for pure enjoyment, rubbed his cock agaisnt her lower lips. Kikyo let out a gasp of escay, her eyes widening in desire. "Sessho...Sesshy please..." Kikyo gasped; becoming twice as wet as she had been before. Her heart was slamming out of her chest and she swore she saw Sesshomaru smirk.

"Please what?" He said seductivly, making the miko groan again in escay. He knew perfectly well what she wanted and would be willing to do it. But first he wanted to play with her a little longer. She was beautifull; pale skin in the moonlight and bright bronze eyes; silken tresses spread out around her. As if she was laying on black silk. Sesshomaru's hair touched the side of Kikyo's face and chest as her breathing became laboured. Okay; time to stop playing around now.

"Sesshy...I want you so...baaaaaaaad." Kikyo moaned again as her heart began beating a mile a minute. Sesshomaru gave her a warning 'This might hurt a little', before plunging his cock into Kikyo's temple. Kikyo let out a shrill cry and Sesshomaru waited paicently. Damn, she was tight. "...you're...big..." Kikyo grunted through her plights of small, fleeting pain.

"Just nod when you're ready," Sesshomaru told her. Kikyo waited for about half a minute; then looked up at her lover and nodded briefly. Sesshomaru thrusted and felt Kikyo's legs wrap around his waist, Kikyo made another small gasp. Gods it hurt...not as painfull as before, at least. Sesshomaru thrusted again, then began slowly, stopping for a few seconds to let Kikyo catch her breath; then went on.

"O...kami...faaaster..." Kikyo moaned, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes ", saiai..." Sesshomaru began thrusting faster and faster; the miko was reaching her climax; he too was reaching it. "Faster!" Kikyo screamed in desire, her eyes glazed over with lust, need, want, and love. "Sesshy...saiai...ohhh." Kikyo moaned softly as Sesshomaru sped things up. "FASTER!" She shrieked as she reached her climax. Something inside of her exploded and Sesshomaru's seed departed into her womb. Never had she felt this much pleasure.

Sesshomaru collasped ontop of his aijin, and softly made his way back to her face and kissed her softly. "I didn't hurt you; did I?" Sesshomaru asked softly, Kikyo shook her head. Sesshomaru seemed tense about something. "Kikyo...I must ask you...will you..." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat "...become my mate..." Kikyo's eyes widened as Sesshomaru continued "...and stay with me?"

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Kikyo whispered, her eyes wide and unbelieving "...of course!" She wept; kissing his face softly once more.

"Then...Kikyo, I must mark you...to show you are my mate..." Sesshomaru paused "...and belong to no other." Kikyo nodded through her tears...humans were strange creatures sometimes. Kikyo exposed her neck, Sesshomaru licked a spot; then bit...not hard, but enough to break the skin. The taiyoukai pulled away for a minute, licked his fangs clean and bent to lick the remaining blood away. "Meito oi." Sesshomaru growled in his instant over possesiveness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kikyo! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as the couple left the woods the next day. Kikyo seemed to shine and Sesshomaru himself seemed a little different. "Master Jaken said that Lady Kikyo was dead!" Sesshomaru threw a glare at the toad and Jaken squeaked.

They started traveling once more; both humans riding on Ah-Un; Sesshomaru leading the procession and Jaken way behind. Muttering the whole time about Wenches scent has changed, and Seems to be glowing...and on and on. It was getting a little old. Rin suddenly turned to Kikyo and smiled.

"Lady Kikyo," She asked curiously with a big smile ", will you be staying with us?" The girl seemed so innocent; and with a look at her meito; the silver haired inu taiyoukia; Kikyo gave a nod. Rin broke out into a large smile. "Will that mean Kikyo-sama can be my..." now Rin seemed shy "...onee-san?"

Kikyo saw Sesshomaru throw a protective glance over them and smiled. "Well, imouto," Kikyo began with a smile ", does that answer your question?" Admist Rin's happy cry, Kikyo talked with Sesshomaru through her eyes...

_And somday maybe even more._Kikyo's eyes read; and Kikyo was so sure she saw one of her meito's rare smiles. "Yes," She whispered softly to herself ", someday, maybe soon, be your reidou." Only the taiyoukia's sensitive hearing heard her last statement, and inwardly he nodded. Someday soon; Kikyo would become more of a reidou than an imouto.

What happened after that? That is not a story for me to tell; perhance another time...

_-  
ningen-human_

_shojo-maiden_

_kami-god_

_saiai-beloved_

_aijin-lover_

_meito oi- my mate_

_A/N: I didn't know I had it in me...whoa. (Looks up mischeviously at lemony scene) Well, this was my first lemon; so please be nice in your reviews..._


End file.
